


Run

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [34]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After the jump, F/M, Game of Thrones Last Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think might have been going through Reek/Theon's shattered little brain at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

It was just so fast. There were no real thoughts or words involved at all. It just happened. One second the sound of a string tightening, the very next was the whore screeching his name as he threw her over the railing.

OH GODS DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT? DID I KILL RAMSAY'S FAVORITE TOY? 

Her body just lay there broken and bleeding but finally quiet and unable to hurt him anymore. But that wasn't even a thought yet, no because the men were returning and if Master saw how bad he had been, oh the trouble, big trouble and big pain.....

AND WHAT WILL HE DO WITH A DISLOYAL PET THAT KILLED HIS TOY AND STOLE HIS WIFE? ALL OUR FINGERS AND TOES WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH NOW, WOULD THEY?

maybe he'll kill me?

YOU ARE REEK AND DEATH HAS ALWAYS BEEN TOO GOOD FOR YOU, HOW MANY TIMES MUST MASTER TELL YOU, TEACH YOU THAT?

He panicked, it was all panic, so they ran and climbed and

SHE HELD YOUR HAND, STILL HOLDS YOUR HAND AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TOUCH HER!, TO STEAL HER!

Willingly, maybe not, I can't remember just a blur all of it scattered pictures in shattered glass moments. I can't recall but I think she wanted to. Then we jumped and I thought we would die, it would be quick and merciful, one moment of shared pain and it would be over. She could join her family and I could drown peacefully. It was dark for a second, one quick lovely wonderful moment I thought we died. After a bit it was cold and her hands came at me. Blue hands that dug frantically to dig me out, what strength, what willpower this girl had and I didn't.  I wanted to freeze to death and her hands wouldn't let me.

YOU CAN STILL TURN AROUND. JUST STOP THE RUNNING AND TURN AROUND. LET HER RISK TRYING TO ESCAPE, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. YOU KNOW HE WILL FIND YOU BOTH ANYWAY. IF YOU RETURN AND BEG MERCY, MASTER MIGHT ONLY TAKE ONE HAND? OR JUST FLAY YOUR FEET?

As first she dragged me then I staggered, jogged and ran. Now we just run and sometimes we only are inching because we must break our path through hard packed snow. But it is still running and we collapse crying, panting for moments every few miles, unable to move. Her nose is turning purple at the very tip and I think, oh no, her lovely face! 

SO TURN BACK! TURN BACK BEFORE MASTER FINDS HER UGLY FROM FROSTBITE! IT WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!

It must hurt, everything about this hurts, she cries as much as I do and yet she won't stop running. So I cannot stop running and I ask her where? Where are you going to be safe? Where are your northern friends? But she doesn't know. She cannot go towards Jon and the Wall, Lord Ramsay would look there first. We cannot go South or the Queen will have her head. Nowhere else will shelter a runaway bride. Not a Lady, not the daughter in law of the Warden of the North. The last of the infamous Stark daughters has nowhere to go. No one she can trust but me and I have just proven clearly I cannot be trusted.

YOU ARE DISLOYAL! BAD REEK! GET HOME FAST, SCURRY AND GROVEL BEFORE IT GETS SO MUCH WORSE! HE WILL PUT YOU BACK ON THE FLAYING BOARDS FOR DAYS OR MAYBE WEEKS? WHAT IF HE LEAVES YOU DOWN THERE IN THE DUNGEON THIS TIME FOREVER? EATING RATS AT NIGHT, FLAYED FOR TINY SIPS OF WATER ALL DAY? GET HOME AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!

So they run and they run, changing directions all the time, creating false trails then tunneling underneath the snows so they can change another direction.

She is determined to find shelter and assistance. She is determined to save her little brothers wherever they are. She weaves these tales to me and I am stupid Reek, because I believe them.

I must believe them, because why else would I keep running?


End file.
